The Whitlock Ranch
by USNeshama
Summary: 3 years after Edward leaves her in the woods, Bella is studying at Texas Southern. Delivering groceries she meets an old woman in need of live in help; she is the last of her family line. Not able to resist the beautiful old house, and the timeless stories of the older woman, Bella agrees to move in. But will she find more then she bargained for digging into the past? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Bella

It had been over three years since Edward had left her in the woods outside her father's home in Forks. She had been absolutely devastated by his dismissal of her and her desires. Looking back she realized she had been naïve. While she had been _in love_ with Edward she didn't _love_ him; he had merely been her first serious boyfriend. But while she hadn't been _in love_ with him, she had truly been _in love_ with his family, their family. It was them she truly missed.

So when Charlie had threatened to ship her off to Florida she had woken up with a vengeance. While Edward had dictated her life for her when he was in it, he would not dictate it for her now. She went back to being "normal", well as normal as one could be knowing there are supernatural creatures living amongst the unknowing population. She visited Jacob occasionally but with his imprinting on Angela Weber he didn't have as much time for her. It was nice to share in the supernatural secrets with a friend and it was a pleasant surprise when she found out; she wished them all the best and had left La Push on great terms, with an invitation to visit whenever she liked. Things just weren't the same.

It was in this manner that she finished out her last year of high school and applied to colleges. She discovered that while she loved Literature, she also loved History so when she looked for colleges; they had to offer both majors. She found Texas Southern University and was offered a minority scholarship as it was an HBCU (Historically Black Colleges and Universities). Charlie was thrilled as it was one of the best schools in the country for her majors, and he wouldn't have to worry about tuition. So she'd moved to Houston, TX and started over. Now, she couldn't believe she was headed into her junior year. She'd decided on a concentration in Military History, with a minor in literature and thought in the future she might pursue education. But for the moment she was just happy where she was, and was enjoying being her own person.

She contemplated all of this as she walked between her two after class jobs: the library and the grocery store. Both were hiring when she came to town, and she applied for both thinking only one would hire her, but when she was offered both she just couldn't say no. She enjoyed the work at both places and loved interacting with all of the people that came through, regardless of their background. She knew this year, having a new truck, as her old truck had finally died, would mean she would be delivering groceries and that things might get more interesting.

As Bella turned the final corner into the parking lot, she patted her new Chevy as she walked by. She'd parked it there after class and walked the couple of blocks to the library knowing that parking was hard to come by down the street. She really did like it. She'd never thought herself the country girl but she found she just loved the jeans, and boots, and trucks routine and fallen hard.

As she walked in greeted her coworkers and went and found the boss, Billy. She saw him heading into a storeroom in the back.

"Hey Billy" she greeted, with a half-wave.

"Oh hey Bella" he replied, turning back her way with a couple sheets of paper, "I need you to deliver these groceries to the Henley and Whitlock Farms ok?"

"Sure" she replied easily. She went and grabbed a couple of carts and walked aisle by aisle filling them with what she needed before going to the register. She rung both carts up and bagged them before taking them to her truck. She pulled out a clipboard, clipped both receipts to it and punched in the first address to Henley Farm on her GPS.

25 minutes later found her pulling into a long driveway. She went up to knock but the door was thrown open by a frazzled looking woman holding two children in her arms, while two more ran past her out the drive.

"John and Henry you better get back here!" the woman yelled "Oh thank God" she said looking at Bella with the groceries.

"If you wouldn't mind just leaving those in the kitchen?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Sure" Bella replied easily following the woman into the house, before setting them on a table, in what appeared to be the clearest area. "There's one more load, let me get that, and then you can sign" Bella said.

"Oh yes, thank you so much" the woman said, strapping one child into a highchair while she bounced the other one, and the timer went off on the stove. The woman clearly had her hands full.

Bella smiled and walked back outside to see the two boys from earlier chasing each other around the yard. She grabbed the second armload of groceries and walked back in with the clipboard. After setting the groceries down, she handed the woman the clipboard, "just sign on the line", Bella said.

The woman rubbed her hands on her jeans, grabbed the pen Bella offered, and scribbled her signature. "Thanks so much for coming out here" the woman said.

"No problem, please let the store know if you need another delivery" Bella replied exiting the house.

Getting back into her truck, she punched in the second address to Whitlock Farms, it said it would take her another 15 minutes out of town.

Bella turned on the radio and started humming along to whatever country tune was on the radio. Loving the windows down, hair blown around aspect of her truck for the ride.

After 18 miles she saw a sign for Whitlock Ranch and made a turn onto a long winding drive, finally arriving in front of what could only be described as a beautiful old house. It had a wraparound porch and was made entirely of wood. It was three stories and clearly over a century old. She realized that for it to have stood the test of time it would have to have been very well made. It was truly classic and Bella loved it instantly.

Pulling to a stop near the front door, she once again gathered her groceries and headed to the door. She lifted the heavy brass knocker and listened as the sound reverberated through the halls. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she tried again, again no answer. At this point, she put the groceries down, and tried the doorknob. Amazingly it was unlocked.

She opened the door and yelled, "Hello? Anyone home? I have your groceries from Houston. Hello, Anyone?" Bella cautiously took a step in to the house. It was brightly light and painted in faint colors, it had clearly seen better days but it was obviously still well cared for. Still no answer though. "Hello? Anyone home? Whitlock Ranch?"

Bella then figured that maybe she should check to see what the directions were from the store. She stepped back out on the porch to make a phone call and discovered she had no reception. Classic. So she went to the truck to see if there were any instructions on the order. The order read: Marybelle Whitlock, elderly, check on resident and drop groceries.

Bella shrugged and realized she should probably look for the owner, as the directions had said the woman, Marybelle, was elderly. She went back into the house and started room, by room. There was no one on the first floor, although the rooms were gorgeous, straight out of the pages of one of her history books. She headed for the second floor and went room by room, again no one was found. She kept announcing her presence every few minutes but no one answered. Finally she headed to the third floor and it was in the last room that she found an elderly woman collapsed on the floor.

Bella raced to her side and immediately checked her pulse. It was high but she was breathing. She tried to rouse the woman to no avail. Pulling out her phone, to again realize there was no reception she raced back to the kitchen where she'd seen a landline to call 911. After nearly falling down the stairs, and talking to the operator, who assured her they'd be there in under 30 minutes, Bella sprinted back up the stairs to the woman's side.

Bella again took her pulse, as Carlisle had taught her all those years ago, and checked for any other visible injuries, finding none, she again tried to rouse her. This time the woman groaned a little but did not open her eyes.

"Mrs. Whitlock, can you hear me? My name is Bella and I brought you your groceries" she spoke hoping to bring the woman around. Again nothing.

Bella got up and found a basin with water in it, wetting the rag next to it, she came back to the woman and started wiping her face, hoping that might bring her around a little, or at least offer a little comfort.

The woman began to stir, and Bella repeated her words from earlier. The woman's eyes fluttered and she reached for Bella's hand. "Water" she gasped out.

"Of course" Bella said, jumping up. She glanced around the room, to spot a teacup on the nightstand. She walked over, and realizing it was empty, used the water basin to fill it before coming back to the woman.

"Here Mrs. Whitlock, drink" Bella said.

The woman gave her a reproachful look before accepting the water. After a couple of long sips she looked at Bella with a closer eye, "Ms. Whitlock" she said, "I never married".

"Oh yes of course" Bella hurried to agree. Bella could hear the paramedics downstairs and stepped out in the hallway to shout down that they were on the third floor before returning to the woman.

The paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher. They looked at Bella, "We're taking her to Houston Methodist, Miss, you can follow" before Bella could protest the woman reached out her hand, "I'll see you later Bella, dear. Thank you for bringing my groceries".

The woman was taken carefully downstairs, placed on a rolling bed out front and then the ambulance sped away. Bella looked down at the groceries, sighed, picked them up and started back into the house to put them away in the kitchen. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she needed to find out what happened to the woman.

Bella glanced at her watch and realized she'd be done for the day. So looking around once more, she walked down the hallway and out of the house, pulling the door behind her and hopping into her truck. She turned her truck back towards Houston knowing she'd be stopping by the hospital on her way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Bella drove calmly to the hospital thinking about Ms. Whitlock and hoping she would be ok. She seemed like a sweet old woman, and to live in that house all alone, and maintain it she must be a strong woman.

After a 35 minute drive she pulled into the hospital parking lot at Houston Methodist. Walking into reception she wondered if they would even let her see the woman, after all she was no relation and this wasn't Forks with Carlisle within earshot.

The woman behind the counter glanced up at me, "Can I help you?" she asked politely. "Um, yes, I'm here to visit a Ms. Marybelle Whitlock" Bella replied. The woman typed a few things on her keyboard.

"Ah yes, you must be Bella?" she woman asked. Bella was surprised.

"Uh yes, I am" she quickly replied. The woman stood up from behind the desk.

"Right this way, Ms. Whitlock" the woman gestured for Bella to follow her down the hall.

Bella wasn't sure what to make of it, the fact that her name was on the list when she walked in, and the idea that she was given a different last name. She figured she'd talk to the woman and get to the bottom of it.

After a handful of turns and a couple of elevator rides, Bella found herself inside a typical hospital room. "Ms. Whitlock? Bella is here to see you" the same woman that had led Bella there called out, before she turned to Bella with a smile and quickly exited the room.

"Um, there must have been a mistake" Bella said, approaching the bed "they called me Ms. Whitlock at reception" Bella made it into a question, stopping next to the bed.

"Yes well, I hoped you'd show up and I needed them to let you in, so I told them you were a Whitlock too" the woman told Bella, gesturing for her to sit.

Bella pulled the chair closer to the bed. "Ms. Whitlock" Bella started but was cut off.

"Marybelle please" the woman lifted her hand to emphasize her point.

Bella started again, "Marybelle, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she smiled slightly.

Marybelle sighed, "I'm just old. They want me to move into a nursing home but I just can't do that because I have no one to leave the ranch to and it's been in my family for over 200 years."

Just then the doctor entered, "Well Ms. Whitlock it seems you are doing ok all things considering…" he trailed off when he saw Bella. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor. Who is this?" he inquired.

"I'm Bella" Bella answered, before Marybelle jumped in with, "my Goddaughter", throwing a quick smile and wink to Bella.

"Wonderful" the doctor smiled hesitantly, "well then I can talk to both of you. Ms. Whitlock it seems the cancer is spreading. 108 is a very high number and it would seem you are taking great care of yourself but with this last fall it has become apparent that you cannot live alone. You do not have a lot of time left, 9 months at most. We would recommend that you move into assisted living, unless someone will be moving in to live with you?" he asked, glancing at Bella.

"Well that's why my goddaughter is here" Marybelle said, rolling her eyes and looking like she was offended that it hadn't been assumed. Bella simply said nothing.

The doctor just looked between the two of them. "You must understand that in the next few months your health will probably deteriorate rapidly. I can give you medication to help with pain, but there's not much else I can do for you" the doctor looked sad by this diagnosis.

"Well then let's get me out of here, and on to enjoying what time I have left" Marybelle said. The doctor smiled, reached out and squeezed her hands and left the room with a quiet, "I'll send the nurse".

Marybelle turned her attention to Bella, "Thank you for playing along. Would you mind giving me a ride back to my house? I know it's a terrible imposition but I can pay you for it" she smiled.

Bella looked at the old woman, "I'd be happy to give you a ride. It's Friday night so I have time" she reached out hesitantly and clasped the old woman's hand.

The doctor walked back in at that moment, "here you are" he said handing Marybelle a bag of meds, "and the nurse will be right in to discharge you" he replied. "Hope you feel better" he said as he strode from the room while Marybelle rolled her eyes.

The nurse came in right after the doctor exited and helped Marybelle into a wheelchair and then led the two of them through the maze of hallways and elevators back to the front of the hospital, where Bella went out to pull up her truck.

Parking in front of the hospital in the emergency lane, Bella hopped out and went around to the passenger side, only to find Marybelle had already pulled herself up into the seat. With a wink, she closed the door and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back good-naturedly and went back around to her side.

Soon they were bumping along back out to Whitlock Ranch. Marybelle turned to Bella and studied her.

"What's your name, child?" Marybelle asked.

Bella looked over at her before focusing back on the road, "Isabella Swan" she replied. And then came the rapid fire questions.

"School?"

"Texas Southern"

"Major?"

"Military History, minor in Literature"

"Hometown?"

"Before here, Forks, WA, now Houston"

"Boyfriends?"

"One" Bella paused "we broke up three years ago. Never before or after. I don't think I've found the right one yet."

That seemed to settle Marybelle, for the majority of the drive she contemplated. "How would you like to move in with me? Actually live at Whitlock Ranch like I told the doctor?"

Bella looked over at her stunned. "Uh, Ma'am, I just met you today. Don't you think it's a little odd to invite me into your home so quickly?" she asked, pulling into the driveway.

Marybelle smiled at Bella and reached over to place her hand on Bella's as the truck came to a stop. "Darlin' when you have as little time left as I do, nothing is too quick. And I can see you have a beautiful soul. Your emotions are pure, and your heart is in the right place. Please at least come in and let me explain why I want you to at least consider my offer." Marybelle squeezed her hand and slipped down out of the truck, walking to the front door.

Bella looked after the woman. The way she'd said Darlin was like a whisper from the past. She couldn't quite place it. She glanced at the clock, 10:21 PM. It was a Friday and she had the day off tomorrow. No harm in hearing the old woman out, she thought.

Sliding out of the truck, she made her way to the front door and listened for the sounds of Marybelle. Walking down the hallway she found her in the kitchen. "Oh good, I was wondering when you'd come in" Marybelle said.

"I'm hungry. Figured I'd make chicken and dumplings, does that sound good" Marybelle asked, already pulling out ingredients.

"It's pretty late" Bella replied.

"It is, but how about this. I cook, we'll talk, you can spend the night on the second floor. We can even talk some more tomorrow morning. We'll have lunch tomorrow and then you can decide whether or not you want to stay but I have a story I'd like to tell and I think given you're a history major you'd very much like to hear. What do you say, Darlin?"

Bella thought about it. The woman seemed nice enough, but spending a night in a stranger's house wasn't normally something she did. She had no phone, and she was 40 minutes from her house. But it was late, she was hungry, and if she left the woman would be alone. What was the harm in one night?

"Ok, what can I do to help" Bella said, getting up.

Marybelle simply smiled at her, "Nothing Darlin, just listen".

"What do you know about the Whitlock Family?" she asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"Honestly, before driving out here yesterday, I'd never heard of them" Bella replied honestly, settling herself on a stool.

Marybelle shook her head with a rueful smile. "Ok, I'm going to start at the beginning then. The Whitlock Family goes back many generations but the part that pertains to me begins with Paul Whitlock in 1843, that was the year he married Caroline Lafee. He was 19, she was 17, that was almost old for the era. In 1844 Caroline bears a son named Jasper. He was the pride and joy of the family. Such a calm child, could put anyone at ease, and was a fantastic rider. He had such a way with the horses. In 1861 Jasper slips out the back door one night and goes and joins the Army. He lied about his age, being only 17 at the time but within a couple of years is the youngest Major in Texas, not even counting his real age. While Paul and Caroline were devastated that he had left, they were incredibly proud of him. Caroline has another child, Annabelle, in 1862. The little sister that Jasper never met" Marybelle turned to the stove for a minute.

"Now as the war wore on, Paul's health began to decline, but he had this entire farm to upkeep and worried for his wife and daughter if anything were to happen to him and Jasper didn't return so he wrote the first will of the Whitlock family. It stated that were Jasper to not return, the land, the house, and the ranch, along with all other worldly goods would be passed to Annabelle, and from then on to the offspring of each new generation. If a male was born he was to receive it but if only a female child was conceived as long as the woman retained her maiden name she would be the sole heir and receive the Whitlock Ranch. This was a very big deal in those days. Paul wrote the will in 1864 and by 1866 had died. Jasper never returned. He simply vanished. Last we heard he was evacuating women and children from Galveston" Marybelle paused and let Bella take that all in.

"Caroline runs the household and the ranch until Annabelle is 18 when she takes over. She is married at 19 in 1881 to Peter, who changes his name to hers. Something that was simply not done in those days, but he wanted them to match and said if it was important enough for her to keep hers then he would change his. He didn't know about the will until after they were married, so this endeared him very much to Caroline who wanted to unsure Annabelle married for love, not just someone out to get their hands on the Ranch. So he became Peter Whitlock, and he and Annabelle had a little girl in 1882, Clarabelle. When Clarabelle is about 8, Peter disappears never to be heard from again. Annabelle raises Clarabelle alone and runs the house, and the ranch until Clarabelle is 16. Annabelle dies the following year in 1899 in a freak accident, being trampled by a horse" again Marybelle pauses as she moves around the kitchen.

"Clarabelle marries her childhood best friend, one of the farm hands, a couple of months after her mother's death in 1899. Lucas was the man's name. He again takes her name, so she can keep the ranch, and they have a little girl, Marybelle in 1900. Both Lucas and Clarabelle live long lives, dying a couple of days apart in 1964 at the ages of 84 and 82. I never married, am now 108 with cancer, and here we sit in 2008" Marybelle finished her story.

"Wow" said Bella "that's quite a lot to process."

"Yes Darlin' it is but now you know the Whitlock history. Two men disappear and both the name and the ranch are passed down through the only relatives of each generation which just happened to be women. Who all go by whatever proceeds the 'Belle' in her name. So now, you must call me Mary. May I can you Isa?" Marybelle asked Bella.

"Uh, I guess" Bella replied, "why would I need a special name?"

"Well, because here is what I want you to consider. Move in here, continue to learn everything there is to know about the Whitlock history and the ranch, and then become a Whitlock. I would pass the Ranch and everything else to you when I die. It's a 200 year old legacy I don't want to take to my grave. I'm not asking you for an answer now. Just enjoy dinner, sleep on it tonight, and think about it. The history is worth the most to me, but the land and everything else on her are worth substantial amounts of money. Although, I know already you'd never be able to sell her" Marybelle smiled at Bella.

Bella and Marybelle sat in comfortable silence throughout the dinner. It wasn't until Marybelle went to wash the dishes that Bella felt the need to speak. "Why me?" she asked.

Marybelle placed the dishes in the sink and turned to smile at her. "Because Darlin' I think you belong here. You have an old soul and you love history. But there's something else, something that just tells me you need to be here, that something is coming and you're a part of it. I can sense your hesitance and I understand it's warranted, but I just can't explain why I think it was fate, that you were meant to find me, and are meant to inherit this place."

Bella moved to place her dishes in the sink and grabbed a towel so she could dry what Marybelle had placed in the dish drain. Bella thought about it. Something was drawing her here too. She didn't know why, but she wasn't uncomfortable here in this relative stranger's home. It felt as if she belonged just as Marybelle had said.

Marybelle left her to her thoughts as they calmly washed and dryed side by side. When the task was complete she looked to Bella. "Now child, shall we find you a bed?" she asked sweetly, stopping to pick up a kerosene lamp before moving for the stairs.

Bella turned and followed the old woman carrying the now lit lamp, to the second floor where Marybelle stopped in front of the third door. "This room hasn't been used in well over a century and a half but it's the one I've cleaned most recently so it's going to have to be in here tonight."

Marybelle turned the knob and led Bella into a classic looking room. It was as if she had stepped back in time. "This was Annabelle's room. She didn't use it after she married but somehow it feels right for you to be here. There are nightgowns in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I'll see if I can go find you an extra toothbrush, although you will have to go downstairs to use it" upon Bella's curious look Marybelle smiled at her as she walked across the room to light a second lamp before handing it to Bella.

"When the house was 'modernized' in the late 1940's only the first floor was updated. So there is running water for the kitchen sink and a full bath on the first floor. On the second and third floors you'll notice wash basins in the rooms. There is no electricity or other 'updates' upstairs. We've used kerosene lamps and carted water upstairs for two centuries, it won't be changing anytime soon" Marybelle smiled proudly before sweeping out of the room. It wasn't until that moment that Bella released the woman wore full skirts.

Bella peered around the room with the kerosene lamp. There was a wardrobe in the farthest corner from her, on her left with a small table next to it, on top of which was perched a wash basin and pitcher. To her immediate right, stood a vanity and bench with a beautiful mirror. In the wall to the right lay a fire place and window stood in the far right corner. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room draped with curtains tied back at each post. It was clear that although the room was simple, the family had had money even in this era. The pieces of furniture were well made and sturdy. She peered around the room for anything personal but only spotted a couple of pictures on the mantel.

Bella moved closer to see the two pictures, picking up the one closest to her. He was a very handsome man, and although the picture was black and white would guess that he was a blond. He had striking eyes and looked very serious in the picture but there was a slight twinkle to his eye as if he was always up to a bit of mischief. She placed the picture back with a slight smile.

Reaching for the second picture, she hadn't so much as glimpsed it when Marybelle came back into the room. "Here you are Darlin'" she said.

"Thanks" Bella replied, going to replace the picture frame.

"Ah I see you found the photos, did you get a good look" Marybelle asked.

Bella smiled shyly before replying, "Your relatives are very handsome, too bad there were no boys to carry on those traits."

"Nonsense" Marybelle replied laughing "then we wouldn't be here now would we!"

"Touche" Bella replied, "I'll see you in the morning. Thank you."

"No thank you, Darlin', see you in the morning" Marybelle squeezed her hand before walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

After Marybelle left Bella did in fact find a nightgown although she was sure it was from the decade that the owner had lived in. It was long and cotton but Bella found she liked the idea of wearing something from the 1800's. She changed, leaving her clothes on the bench to the vanity and then headed for the door.

She walked back downstairs with her lamp to brush her teeth and then found her way back to the second floor and into the bed that she been deemed to sleep in for the night.

As she tossed and turned all night, she thought over everything Marybelle had told her and knew she'd be taking the old woman up on the offer to learn about the place and possibly inherit it. She wasn't sure she wanted to be responsible for so much but she felt drawn to help Marybelle and preserve the history of the Whitlock Family. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt at home here.

Bella woke up to the sun just beginning to stream through her window. She looked around the room and noticed that her clothes were missing. She sighed, sneaky old woman. She got out of bed and crossed to the vanity noticing the skirt and blouse let for her that could have been from the early 1900's. She pulled them on, noting how they fit and found boots and stockings under the bench. Sitting to pull them on as well, she noticed the pictures on the mantel once again.

Once the boots were laced, and they were comfortable she thought, she crossed the room to pick up the pictures once again. The first one was still of the serious looking blond man with a twinkle in his eye. He was leaning on a fence with one ankle crossed over the other. She placed it back before moving to the second frame. When she picked it up she almost dropped it.

The picture was of a man in a confederate uniform, his hair looked like it would fall into his eyes if it wasn't carefully tasseled sideways. He was strikingly handsome, and really just compelling. Everything from his confident stance, to his small smile, to the sword he wore on his waist, spoke of pride. But what stopped Bella's heart was that she knew she was looking at a man who wasn't dead. Or at least not really, because the man in the photo had to be Jasper Hale.

Although now that she came to think about it, Hale was Rosalie's last name, so Jasper must have had a different human surname. She realized she had just stumbled onto his family history. She racked her brain and realized his was a story she had never heard. She tried to re-orient everything she had learned the previous night from Marybelle around what she knew of Jasper. She realized that his "disappearance" must have been his change. But then he had a sister he never knew, and she had descendants. Jasper was the heir who should be getting the Ranch.

It was then Bella realized she definitely had to stay because it was the only way she'd be able to give this back to Jasper. No one else would ever be able to know what had happened to the only male heir to the Whitlock Ranch. As her mind spun and she tried to piece everything together, she sat back on the vanity bench and a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Oh good, I thought I heard you up" Marybelle said, "and it looks like you found the clothes I left for you. I washed yours this morning, sorry that was all I had. Again, they were Annabelle's" she smiled before letting it slip from her face.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Marybelle asked, as Bella hadn't moved, she simply stared at the photo she held. Bella's eyes snapped to hers.

"It's just so sad" Bella sighed "to have such a wonderful family and to never return. This must be Jasper right?" Bella asked Marybelle.

Marybelle reached out to take the photo from Bella. "Yes, that was Jasper" she smiled. She glanced to the other photo. "The other man is Peter" she nodded towards the fireplace mantel. "The two Whitlock men to never return. Although we do have Jasper's uniform" Marybelle said thoughtfully.

"Really" Bella was quite surprised as Marybelle handed her back the photograph.

"Well he surely died wearing one, but they shipped us back the trunk of the rest of his things. He had two uniforms, two sabers, two of everything except himself. He was an officer and came from money so his father made sure he was well-outfitted even if he was not pleased he did not ask permission" Marybelle gave a small smile.

Bella traced her finger over Jasper's face. She thought about the last time she had seen him, being dragged from the house after she had sliced her finger. She'd thought of that moment again and again and truly wished she'd been able to talk to Jasper about it afterwards. She didn't blame him, and she also realized that in that spilt second he had been acting to stop Edward. Although Jasper had been dragged from the room, it was Edward that was the danger to her. How many times had she wished she could share her theories with him and apologize for all of the hardship she caused him?

Marybelle

Marybelle studied Bella as the girl was lost in her thoughts. She seemed so affected by the picture of her great-uncle. But it had been so long ago. The girl must just have an empathetic heart.

She looked Bella up and down and thought about how right she looked in Annabelle's clothes. She belonged on this Ranch. She sincerely hoped the girl would choose to stay because she was the perfect person to learn the Whitlock history and carry on the legacy.

Bella

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts and went and replaced the picture of Jasper on the mantel. "Can I help with breakfast?" she asked.

Marybelle smiled at her, "Well I already put it on, its almost 7 now, so that's late for me. Would you like a cup of tea and maybe we can talk a little more?" she asked.

"Sure" Bella replied following the woman down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was resolved in her decision to stay, to learn, and then ultimately to give it back to Jasper when she could. It was the least she could do. But first, breakfast and discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

Marybelle laid out breakfast on the table, good ol' biscuits and gravy with some orange juice. Bella looked out the kitchen window to the rest of the ranch. Fields upon fields, some with crops, others with various animals. It was so much to take in.

"Do you have help?" Bella asked.

"No" Marybelle replied, seating herself at the table "when I was younger we did but then I couldn't deal with the looks of pity and I could manage, so I did. The place is not as well kept as it was in its prime but I still do well."

Bella nodded and then realized her back was to Marybelle and the table, "my apologies, I didn't mean to keep you waiting" she hurried to take a seat.

"Nonsense Darlin', the ranch is surely a beautiful sight" Marybelle said, dishing herself some gravy over the biscuits she had just placed on her plate before passing Bella the spoon.

"It is" Bella agreed. The two ate in comfortable silence and it was only when Bella finished her last bite that Marybelle asked her, "so what do you think?"

Bella looked at the older woman, really looked at her and knew that although she had many reasons to say yes, one of them was right in front of her. "I think that after hearing your legacy yesterday there is no way to say no to learning everything there is to know about the Whitlocks. As to the legacy though, I'm not sure I'm the right person for that. I am not a Whitlock" Bella replied with all seriousness.

Marybelle smiled, "and that is what makes you exactly the right person, because it is only someone with a clean heart that would be able to think in such a way and not take advantage of an old lady like me."

Bella smiled, "I grew up taking care of my mother, she was a bit of a carefree spirit" she laughed indulgently.

Marybelle smiled in return, "well then you should be up for the task but I do want to tell you of a few requirements before we draw up the official paperwork" she warned.

"Of course" Bella shifted in her seat, to listen intently.

"For all of this to work you must agree to all of the terms. First, you must move in here and act as a companion for me. I do not want a servant, and I do want to be babied; I simply want to share my last days with someone who brings joy to my life. Second, you must learn all there is to know about the Whitlock family, our history, our traditions, and all there is no know about this house. We have a lot of old customs you'd need to carry on, such as being married in the Whitlock wedding gown. I'll explain all of these things as we go. Third, you must change your last name to Whitlock and truly become a Whitlock woman. That means becoming a lady and understanding the way this Ranch is run so you can continue to run it after I am gone. Finally, you must honor the terms of the original will. If you marry you must keep the Whitlock name and then pass the Ranch down to your children, whether they be a boy or girl and teach them as I will teach you. The only way for the will to revert to someone other than you would be for Jasper to show up from beyond the grave!" Marybelle laughed, while Bella looked horrified.

Marybelle reached out for Bella's hand, "Oh child I was kidding, on that last part". Bella shook herself, "oh of course" Bella laughed awkwardly.

"So what do you think? Will you agree? I know that's a lot to take in?" Marybelle looked at Bella.

Bella had made her decision before she had come down the stairs that morning, "my answer is yes, but you're going to have to give me some time to adjust. I will need to change my classes to online and probably quit my jobs" Bella replied thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, you won't need a job, you'll have more than enough money" Marybelle winked.

"Thank you for the opportunity" Bella looked up at Marybelle "I can't help but feel I was the one meant to finish your journey with you"

"And I, you" Marybelle smiled back at Bella.

9 Months Later

And from there it had been an absolute whirlwind. Marybelle had taught Bella everything there was to know about the Ranch. There were 12 horses and nearly as many cows and there were chickens. There was land that surrounded the house for nearly 100 acres. The land alone was worth several million dollars.

Bella learned how to care for the horses, and how to ride, both side-saddle and as she called it "normal". She learned to milk the cows, and take the eggs from the chickens. She learned how to run the various farm equipment using the horses. They still did things as they were done in the 1860s, including ploughing with a horse.

But more importantly, Bella learned the family history. She felt like she'd grown up with Jasper and Annabelle, and Peter and Clarabelle. She kept journals of everything she was told, but she also found journals in some of the former occupant's rooms that recounted so much more.

She learned how to dance, and curtsey and walk and talk like a southern lady from an earlier era. Her jeans seemed to have disappeared and were replaced with skirts, and hoops and petticoats.

She learned to play the grand piano in the pallor and how to serve tea properly. She learned what dresses were worn on what occasion and which shoes and parasols matched. It was like she had walked onto the pages of one of her books.

Bella soared through her online classes and had less than a semester left, she'd be graduating early. She talked Marybelle into showing her Jasper's room and his stuff from the Civil War. She'd properly ironed it all and hung it up as if its owner might waltz through the door.

And after 5 months she'd officially changed her last name to Whitlock. She became Isabella Marie Whitlock. She decided she'd leave Swan behind. She'd called and learned her father had married Sue Clearwater and now had Leah and Seth as step children. Her mother was expecting another child with Phil and she knew that she couldn't have asked for a more peaceful way to slip into the background. Both of her parents knew she was acting as a live-in care giver but didn't know the details. It was for an old woman, and they were happy enough with that.

Bella was happiest that she'd learned the family's recipes and the old ways in which clothes were washed, the ways in which floors were scrubbed, and the ways in which silver was polished, kerosene lamps were filled. She loved the fact that she was basically living in history. And not just anyone's history but someone she almost knew, someone she hoped to actually see again.

The work was hard but she enjoyed it, her body liked it too as she thinned out and muscled up. She had blossomed into an even more beautiful woman in her time with Marybelle and would never be able to truly thank her.

Marybelle had been strong until the end with really not showing any signs of fatigue or deterioration until her final five days. They had been hard, and trying but both knew the time was near and that they had been blessed with their time together. Even with the extra blood and fluids that Bella administered, she died quickly in her sleep late on a Friday.

Bella recalled all of these things as she walked to the gravesite where the minister was waiting for her. Carefully in her official "mourning dress" straight from the 1870s she made her way over. Strangely however there were three people waiting at the gravesite.

As Bella approached she could see the unnatural stillness to them and the way the minister looked wary. She knew someone would turn up sooner or later, she just hadn't expected them today, no matter.

She stopped beside them and gave them a friendly nod. They were two vampires she hadn't seen before, one man and one woman, holding hands. She quietly asked the minister to begin and after a few words he asked her if she was ready to cover the casket, as it had already be lowered into the ground.

Bella gave a nod and picked up two shovels. Handing one to the man beside her, she set about pouring dirt over the casket. The vampire seemed to be able to do it at human speed, but they had it covered in a handful of minutes. Bella held out her hand and he gave the shovel back. She set them on the ground and then moved to stand back where she'd been.

Bella returned to the two vampires, once again holding hands and glanced at the minister to say the closing words. She reached over and grasped the man's hand standing next to her. At first he did not react, but very carefully after a moment, he squeezed her hand ever so slightly and held it through the remainder of the prayers. It was as cold as she had expected. The minister closed his book, gave a nod, and then walked to his car.

As the car pulled away the three stood at the gravesite. It was after a couple of moments that Bella whispered, "Goodbye Marybelle" and turned to look at the man beside her.

He echoed her words, as did his companion before turning to look at her, not yet having released her hand.

"Thank you for coming today, will you join me back at the house to celebrate Marybelle's life?" Bella asked.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" the man replied, releasing her hand "but it was a pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"Whitlock" Bella replied "Isabella Whitlock" she gave her new name with confidence.

The man looked surprised, "I did not know there was another Whitlock in residence" he looked between her and the grave. "I am sorry for your loss"

"And I am sorry for yours…Peter" Bella replied, recognizing the man from the photograph.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

Bella knew she'd stunned the man when she'd called him by his name, but she didn't expect him to freeze like that, completely giving away that she was right. She bent to pick up the shovels.

"You must have me mistaken, Ms. Isabella" the man replied.

"I don't think I do. But why don't we talk at the house. I'm sure I have something for you and your mate, and you can take those contacts out if you wish, I know you must hate them" Bella replied starting to walk towards the barn to put the shovels away. The Whitlock Family burial plot was located on a hill near the house.

"What?' Peter sputtered out.

"What do you know? How could you know?" he replied stunned.

Bella sighed, "I told you we could talk in the house. I just need to put these away" she said, finishing walking to the barn and tugging on the door.

The woman walked over and casually opened it for her, "I'm Charlotte by the way" she smiled at Bella.

"Nice to meet you, I go by Bella" Bella smiled back, putting the shovels where they belonged and returning outside, where Charlotte closed the door behind her.

"This way" she said, leading them through the back door. Once all three were in the kitchen she pulled out a glass of orange juice for herself before casually tossing two blood bags to her guests. They'd kept them for Marybelle in her final days in case she needed them but now they'd serve another purpose.

Peter and Charlotte caught them with ease. And if Peter's eyes were big before, now they were saucers.

"I'm going to need some explanation, what do you think we are?" Peter asked, warily eying the blood in his hand. Charlotte had no such qualms, she ripped off a tiny corner and drank it dry before dropping the blood bag in the trash along with her contacts.

Peter just stared at her.

"What?" Charlotte asked, rolling her eyes "clearly she knows, just drink it already and then you can get whatever answers you want."

Peter did as Charlotte said, never taking his eyes of Bella as he did the same as Charlotte, revealing bright red irises when he disposed of his contacts.

"Ok so what the hell is going on here?" Peter asked Bella who was calmly leaning against the counter sipping her orange juice.

"Ok, let's see. You're Peter Whitlock, disappeared in 1890, presumed dead. You were married to Annabelle and had a little girl Clarabelle in 1882. Annabelle died in a tragic accident, trampled by horse in 1899. Your daughter, Clarabelle married her best friend Lucas and had a little girl, Marybelle, your granddaughter who we buried today. All of that's right except you're not really dead. You're a vampire, as it your mate here" Bella gave Charlotte a smile.

"That still doesn't explain how you know that we're vampires" Peter replied in what was supposed to be a terrifying voice.

"Easy" Bella shrugged "I dated one. He dumped me, left me in the woods, and his whole family, my whole family, left me behind. However, you're not like them. You drink from humans, but you won't hurt me" she finished confidently.

"And why won't I do that" Peter replied stalking towards her, Bella didn't so much as flinch.

"Because you're not thirsty and because you're much too intrigued" Bella smiled coyly.

Then Charlotte started laughing, "She's got you pegged" she pointed at Peter.

Peter glanced between Bella and Charlotte not quite sure what to do.

Bella smiled at Charlotte, "Ever since I saw his picture with a twinkle in his eye, I knew he'd be a mischief maker" Bella replied.

Charlotte looked at her with her head cocked to one side, "What picture?"

Bella took Charlotte by the hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom, handing her the picture off the mantle.

"Wow" she breathed. Peter looked over his shoulder and a slow smile lit his face.

He turned his eyes on Bella. "I think I want to hear more of your story" he said.

Bella thought about it, "On one condition" Peter looked taken aback that she was going to bargain with him. He nodded, nonetheless.

"I want your help finding him" Bella pointed to the picture of Jasper on the mantel.

Peter walked over and picked it up. "Do you know who this is?" he asked with a quiet sadness to his voice.

"Yes, and I want to find him" Bella said resolutely "deal or no deal."

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked.

"For that you'll need the whole story, but let's just say that I think he is the key to my happiness" she replied.

Peter looked deep into her eyes for a long minute, whatever he saw there must have been enough to convince him. He nodded and set the picture back on the mantel.

"Ok, you have yourself a deal" he replied.

Bella nodded and then led the way back downstairs to the sitting room. "Let me first start by how I became a Whitlock and what I know about the family history" she said.

"Alright" Peter nodded taking the loveseat with Charlotte by his side.

Bella recounted how she had come to meet Marybelle and what she had learned in the past 9 months including everything she could about Jasper. When she had finished that part of her story, the part that brought them to the present day, Peter asked his burning question, "But that doesn't explain how you know about vampires, or why you want to look for The Major!" he exploded, getting up to pace.

Bella hadn't moved, she hadn't flinched. Peter turned around to stare at her. "Perhaps it is time for you to hear my story" he said.

"One question" Bella asked, "Who's The Major?"

Peter looked at her, "You really don't know, do you?"

Peter proceeded to tell Bella how he had been kidnapped out of one of the fields on the ranch and put into service in Maria's army. How he had met The Major, and had fought in the southern wars. How he had met Charlotte and then how they had escaped. How they had gone back later for The Major. Every horrible thing the three of them had done. He then broke the news to Bella, "The man in that photo upstairs, the one you said you wanted to find, that's The Major" he told her.

"No, that man is Jasper" Bella confusedly replied.

Peter shook his head and sunk back onto the couch next to Charlotte, "Jasper became The Major, it wasn't until years after the wars did we discover that we were related. When he is lost in The Major, he is not Jasper" Peter said sadly.

Bella cautiously got up off the couch and knelt down in front of the pair before placing her hands on Charlotte's knees. "But you're both here now, and all three of you are alive today. That must count for something. You're all decent people, who had to endure so much" she reached for Charlotte's hands.

Peter just stared at her incredulously.

"Bella, let me be blunt. We kill people. We killed hundreds of thousands of vampires, and we have killed equally as many humans, we are not good people" he looked at her.

Bella stood up and offered Peter her hand, pulling him to his feet, although she knew he'd allowed it. "You are not a bad person, you are not a product of circumstance. You make your own choices. Do you kill children? Innocents?" she barely had the words out of her mouth before she was interrupted.

"No of course not! We kill rapists and murderers" he looked disgusted.

"That is exactly my point. You make choices. You didn't kill me today, and I know you won't hurt me now" she replied.

"And how could you possibly know that" Peter challenged.

"One because you don't converse with your food. Two, you've said it yourself, you don't kill innocents. And three, I saw your face when I said Jasper is the key to my happiness. You won't risk his happiness by letting harm come to me. You're not a bad person Peter, you've simply had a hard life, and I am so sorry all of those horrible things happened to you" Bella said, carefully hugging Peter, while reaching out a hand for Charlotte.

After a couple of seconds, Peter hugged her back. He pulled back and looked at her. "I like you, you know. But now we need to hear how you know about vampires because your knowledge is a death sentence and you shouldn't be human to tell me about it"

"I know" Bella sighed, and then began to tell them her story from the moment she set foot in Forks, WA.

When she'd gotten to the part about her birthday, Peter exploded. "I told him switching diets was a bad idea. I told him!" he yelled.

Charlotte pulled him back down, "Let her finish."

So Bella had finished telling them her whole story including her desire to apologize to Jasper for the better part of 4 years and her knowledge that she knew he was protecting her.

Peter and Charlotte had helped to fill in the blanks about what she knew of Jasper's past and now she felt even more compelled to find him. The three of them asked questions back and forth for the duration of the day, only changing locations so Bella could eat and feed the animals.

When the day was coming to a close Bella looked at her two guests. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you and I really would like to spend more time with you tomorrow but I do need to sleep. There is a spare room on the third floor, first door. Or if you'd prefer you can hunt tonight and return tomorrow" she looked at them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Bella, I'm sorry it wasn't for the best circumstances but thank you for being so open with us. I think we will hunt and return tomorrow. We do need to talk about The Major…I mean Jasper, don't we? And about the knowledge you hold, it's dangerous" Charlotte warned, solemnly.

"Sounds good" Bella said, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. Shower is on the first floor if you so desire" she gave them a nod, and then they were gone.

Bella trudged up the stairs and thought over the eventful day. She had buried Marybelle but equally importantly she had learned the missing pieces to the Whitlock History and she had learned Jasper's true story. Her heart went out to him, and she was now fully committed to finding him. Whereas before it was a desire, now it was a need. She would find him, and then the future was to be determined.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed (and favorited). The chapters have come out so fast because of your daily motivation and feedback. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

Bella

Bella awoke to a crash downstairs in the kitchen. She quickly slipped on her work clothes for the day: a long blue skirt, petticoats, an off-white blouse, and boots. She still had her necklace on since she never took it off; it was a family heirloom. She threw her hair in a quick braid and rushed down the stairs.

What she saw when she entered the kitchen was nothing short of laughable. Peter was covered from head to toe in flour and there were remains of eggs and some sort of batter all over the kitchen. Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table laughing silently.

"Oh good Bella, you're up, Peter has been…attempting…to make breakfast" at this she lost it howling at her mate who clearly was out of his depth.

Bella looked to Peter who couldn't decide between scowling at his mate or looking chagrined at his absolute failure.

"Hey Isa, I thought I'd try….well, you see how it went…but I think I managed the orange juice" Peter gestured to the table flying batter from the end of the spoon he held in his hand while gesturing.

"Did you call me Isa?" Bella asked, tilting her head and crossing her arms.

"Yeah" Peter looked down, almost embarrassed, "I know it's a family thing to call the 'Belle' by whatever proceeds it in their name. And as, you're the last one, and other than Jasper I'm the only other Whitlock left, I thought it would be ok. If you don't like it, we can call you something else" Peter finished, still staring at the floor.

Warmth flooded Bella at this revelation. "You think I'm family Peter?" she asked, with a smile.

"Well yeah, kind of" Peter scratched the back of his neck.

Bella flew to give Peter a hug. Peter tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "Does that mean its ok?" he asked, confusedly.

Bella wiped the couple of tears that had escaped her eyes away. "Yes Peter, its fine. It seems right. Thank you for accepting me, humanity and all."

At that Peter laughed, as did Charlotte, who came over for her own hug. "Call me Char by the way" she said, with her arms around Bella.

Bella smiled at Charlotte.

After their sappy moment Bella looked down at herself, now also covered in flour, and around the room, it was filthy.

"Um Peter, so while this was a nice, uh, attempt, perhaps from now on you should leave the cooking to me?" Bella said, trying not to laugh.

"Uh yeah" Peter looked like he'd be blushing if he could.

"How about I make myself some breakfast, and then while we clean, we can talk. That sound good?" she said, eying what was left of the eggs on the counter.

"Sounds good" Peter said, looking relieved. He tossed a bunch of used dishes and utensils into the sink and then retreated out of the kitchen to allow Bella to make her own food.

Bella whipped herself up an omelet and then joined Charlotte and Peter at the table. "So do you know how I can find Jasper?" she asked.

Peter looked surprised, "You're direct aren't you" he chuckled, then the smile slid from his face. He glanced over to Charlotte, who in turn gave him a nod.

"He's not in a good place right now Bella" Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why is it so important to you to find him?"

Bella looked at Peter and decided to trust him with a little more than she was comfortable with, "I need to apologize for what happened almost four years ago now, but more so, I just feel…I don't know, drawn? I feel this deep desire to find him, and make him see that he's a good man. It's uncomfortable, not painful, but like something is not right ever since the whole family left me in Forks. It was when I saw the picture upstairs that it became clear to me who I needed most" Bella finished, looking down.

Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder, "Can you describe it? This feeling?" she asked.

"It's like…I don't know how to describe it. I feel…uncomplete, and I know that the only way to fix this could be to talk to Jasper. Like he'll have the answer or something?" Bella implored Charlotte.

"You don't think…" Charlotte trailed off looking at Peter.

Bella's gaze shifted to Peter who sat ramrod straight looking at Bella. He hadn't blinked when Charlotte had spoken. Then he leaned forward towards Bella, dropping his gaze.

"Isa, you know what abilities are right? I believe you called them gifts, before?" Peter asked Bella, palms up on the table.

Bella nods, wondering where he is going with this. "Well I don't have one, per-say" he shifted in her chair and pulled his hands into his lap "but I get these…what do you call them…'feelings'…that tell me things. Like I need to be somewhere or something is going to be important. You see, I knew I would need to come back here eventually, after all I had hoped to get the place back for myself and Jasper, but I didn't know why I needed to be here yesterday, just that I did. Now I'm wondering if it wasn't so much as a 'here' as a 'with who'" he finished, hoping she'd understand.

Bella just kept looking at Peter for more explanation.

Peter sighed. "Ok look Isa, I'm just going to come out and say this. You are important. To me, to this family, the Whitlocks, to Jasper, which or how many of those I don't know apply yet but you are important. I needed to see Marybelle's grave, my granddaughter, my last living relative, but it wouldn't have been yesterday if I wasn't drawn here, if I didn't 'know' I needed to be here. Then we get here and we find you. I think you're more important. You see, I don't really consider my 'feelings' a gift because I always have to puzzle things out, but I think it'll come together with time. The question now is, what to do with time. Because as we've said before, the knowledge you have is a death sentence, either die or be changed and while the Cullens" he paused as she flinched, "may have been willing to toy with the Volturi, I am not. So what'll it be?" he finished.

Bella looked at him, wide-eyed, "You mean you're giving me a choice? You actually want me to be a vampire?" she asked, astonished,

"Isa, I would very much like to keep you, so yes, I would like for you to take that option but if immortality is not something you wish, then I would sadly have to take the alternative option" he looked remorseful.

Bella looked between the two of them and thought about it for a moment, "You're serious" she half-asked, half-stated.

"Deadly" Peter replied.

Bella flashed him a quick smile.

"Well if I were to say right now that I would agree to be changed would you bite me right now?" Bella asked.

Peter recoiled. "No, I would need to…prepare. And we'd need to make some arrangements for the ranch etc" he trailed off "that's not really what you meant was it?" he asked, seeing her calculating look.

"What if I had a condition?" she asked.

"What's with the conditions?!" Peter asked, throwing his hands up in the air, and his chair back on it's legs. Charlotte simply laughed and patted Bella's shoulder.

Bella simply folded her arms and looked at Peter. They had a stare down, finally Peter gave in, "I know when to let the lady win" he said, "what do you want now?"

"Well" replied Bella "I want the original condition of help finding Jasper, and I want to do it human. Then I want to ask him to change me. If he says no, then you can 'doom me to immortality'" she mocked, "after we sort out the ranch etc." she added, as if it was an 'of course'.

"Bella" he looked at Charlotte nervously "I don't think he has half the control needed for that" he told her solemnly.

"Well" Bella replied flippantly "then he can kill me trying and it will still solve the problem then, won't it?"

Peter flinched. "Isa, I want you to survive. I'm telling you this because I already care for you. The Maj…I mean Jasper, is lost in a pit of despair. Alice divorced him and the rest of the family left him. We found him curled up in the house in Forks, starved and clutching the papers. He hasn't eaten in YEARS. He won't speak to us, he won't move. If we take you there human he could very well kill you" he said as he finished on his knees in front of her, taking her hands.

Bella looked into Peter's eyes, and then behind her into Charlotte's. They wore matching expressions of grief.

She squeezed his hands her decision made. "All the more reason to go. Maybe this pull is my need to see him. Maybe it's his need for humanity. Maybe I can help bring that back to him. If we can get him healthy then he can make the decision on my lifespan. I won't chose to become a burden on anyone and I know newborns are crazy. Especially you three, I don't want to put you back to your war days. I want someone I care about to be there, if this is the path chosen for me" Bella said.

"Isa, do you not think we care for you?" Peter asked, looking absolutely crushed.

"Yes Bella, do you not think we want to keep you?" Charlotte moved to stand behind Peter, a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean…I only met you yesterday" Bella said, looking confused.

"Bella" Charlotte said, looking at her fondly "surely you know that when you change a vampire you change them for good right?" Bella nodded.

"Well you should know then that you changed us already, we care for you. I already think of you like a sister, and I will always see you that way. I will always want you in my life and want to protect and defend you. You would not be a burden if you join this life. I…we, would be happy to share it with you" Charlotte finished.

Peter reached up to brush away the couple of tears that streamed down Bella's face. "Sweet Isa, you already are my little sister. I hope you become like us, but I will always remember and cherish you. I just hope we do not have to lose you so soon after we have met you. I have never felt this much care, concern, and even…" he looked at Charlotte "love for someone other than my mate. We may share the same last name, but you truly became family today, especially with your desire to go after The…Jasper" he said pulling her down so he could kiss her brow.

Bella just smiled a watery smile at them and then pulled first Peter, and then Charlotte, into a hug.

"Thank you" she said "I feel the same way. I am lucky to have been brought into such a beautiful family, being a Whitlock has, and surely will be an adventure."

Bella sat back down, "That being said, we are missing a member and I want to find him. You know my mind is made up. You said Forks?" she asked. Peter nodded.

"Then Forks it is" she said. "Although I will need to get someone to feed the horses and…" Bella stopped as Charlotte shook her head.

"This house has been tended by a Whitlock for some 200 more years. It will not stop now. The two of you will go to get The Maj…Jasper. I'll get better at that" she winked at Bella "I'll take care of things here."

Bella and Peter looked back and forth, then Bella nodded. "Alright then, let me ready a horse" she said. Both Peter and Charlotte laughed. Bella paused for a moment.

"Right, so are we driving or running?" she asked after a moment, crossing her arms.

Peter looked at the cavalier way in which she'd talked about their method of travel. He was working on it but it would certainly take some getting used to that knowledge she held.

"Uh running would be faster…but…um, you can't…so?" he looked at her confused. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You can carry me like a backpack" she told Peter matter-o-fact-ly.

Peter looked at Charlotte who was trying to control her laughter.

"That is, if you can handle it?" Bella threw out in a wicked challenge.

"Oh little girl, you don't know who you're messing with" he said, as he lunged at her, and she screeched in surprise then burst into a fit of laughter when he carefully grabbed her around the waist.

"So running it is" Charlotte said "I'm headed to tend to the horses. And then clean up this mess" she said gesturing around the room. "You two behave and call me if there is any trouble. I'll see you in a couple of days" she said as she kissed her husband on the cheek and flitted through the back door.

Peter looked down at Bella in his arms who was smiling up at him. She was so calm and content there it amazed him. He truly was lucky to have received her in his life and he'd be damned if The Maj..Jasper, screw it up.

"Shall we?" he asked, standing her upright before crouching down in front of her so she could hop on piggyback style.

"We shall" she answered in reply, hopping onto his back.

It was a long way back to Washington, Peter thought, but that left plenty of time for talking…and getting the flour off in the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter

It still amazed him how calm Isa was, and how content she was around him and his mate. She never flinched when he yelled or made quick movements. Even climbing on his back she was unfazed. Although, admittedly the skirts were a little more billowy then he was accustomed to. He snorted, when had he ever carried a human before? Accustomed to? Who was he kidding?

He could feel the shift in Isa when he snorted, she must be curious. They'd been running for close to 45 minutes in comfortable silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her.

"Just curious as to what you think is funny" she asked back, unfazed as if they weren't traveling through the woods at a couple hundred miles an hour.

Peter shook his head ruefully. "I was just thinking about how your skirts were making running a little more interesting, but then I thought of what I'm used to and realized that all of this is different. I've never carried a human before and I've never met a human I'd even have cared to have a conversation with" he shot her a quick smile.

He could feel her do a quick evaluation, "Oh, I hadn't thought about it. I'm just so used to wearing them now. Sorry I didn't mean to cause extra trouble" she sighed.

"No trouble, it just caught my notice" Peter replied.

They lapsed back into silence for another half hour or so before Isa broke it, "So what's our timeline look like?" she asked.

Peter thought about it and did a quick calculation: 2600 miles, about 200 miles an hour, so 13 hours. He looked at his watch so another 11.5 hours, they'd need to stop for food for her. So 12 hours. He figured they'd get in around 2300.

"I'd say we'll get there around 11pm, Isa" he replied. He could feel her nod as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Over the next few hours they would occasionally ask each other random questions but for the most part they just ran in companionable silence. It was nice, this closeness without needing to say or do anything special. Peter felt as if he has known Isa for years rather than just the last couple of days.

When he neared the Utah boarder he slowed coming into a small town. It was big enough that travelers came through often and wouldn't take too much interest in them. But small enough that there was forest nearby to hide their arrival and departure.

Peter carefully pulled Bella from his back to his side as he approached the town. "We're about halfway there" he said, keeping her hand and walking towards the main road. She linked her hand through his arm and gave him a smile. "I will leave you to grab some food and then I will go and…um, find some of my own" he finished.

He wasn't sure how she would take his hunting habits as it wasn't something they had discussed but he shouldn't have worried. She simply leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and said "Ok, see you in half an hour" before heading to a diner down the street.

He was momentarily stunned by her actions before he unfroze and a smile spread across his face, his little sister was truly one of a kind. He then headed the opposite direction in search of his own meal.

Bella

As Peter went off in search of the poor human who would be his meal, Bella hurried to attend to her human needs. Upon entering the diner the woman didn't give spare her a glance as she led her to a table, handed her a menu and walked away. Bella mentally shrugged, the less attention they brought to themselves the better, she thought.

She ordered herself a sandwich and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Her hair was windblown but still in its braid and her clothes were still in good order, if a bit old-fashioned. Although, she shared a brief personal smile at the idea that not only were they old fashioned, they were old.

When she returned to the table the waitress was just placing her food down, she gave her a brief thank you and dug in. It was nothing special, but it would fill her up and get her closer to Forks.

10 minutes later she was walking out of the diner to find Peter leaning against the outside wall with a piece of grass in his mouth. He looked more like he was playing with it then anything else but Bella had to smile at the similarity to the pose in the picture at the Ranch. He hadn't changed one bit.

She walked up to him and without a word placed her hand on his arm and led him towards a path that led to the woods. Once out of sight he tossed her onto his back and she let out a little laugh. "Someone's in a hurry" she said through her smile.

Peter just shot her a grin as he shot forward.

Several hours, and two more stops later for bathroom for Bella, and one more hunt for Peter, Peter started to slow.

"We're about 15 minutes from Forks" he whispered.

"Ok then I think we need to talk strategy" Bella replied.

Peter gave her a questioning look and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think we were just going to waltz right into the house?" she asked.

Peter looked forward again, "I hadn't really thought it all through yet" he shrugged.

"Then what have you been thinking about?!" Bella laughed, frustrated.

"Well…" he trailed off suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. She swatted his shoulder.

"Alright, well here's the plan then, since ONE of us had to come up with SOMETHING" Bella said, rolling her eyes again good-naturedly.

"Do tell Isa" Peter laughed.

"We're going to go to the house. You're going to tell me which room he's in, and we're going to go in together. But first, we need to catch a deer, or 6" Peter came to stop and looked at her.

"Explain" he requested.

"If he's as hungry as you say he is, he's going to need blood, and a lot of it. I think if I go in bearing gifts, so to speak, we may get somewhere. You'll be there to back me up, and get me out of there, if there is a problem" Bella told him her plan.

Peter thought about it. "It could work, but it's a big risk Isa" he warned.

"But it's a risk we're going to have to take, now go catch us some deer" she tried to push Peter and he was unmoved at first, teasing her, before relenting, kissing her on the forehead and disappearing into the woods.

Bella found a stump, sat down and just breathed in the quiet forest around her. She heard movement, and then opened her eyes to a giant gray muzzle in her face. They both stared at each other for a moment before the wolf's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he made goofy faces at her.

"Seth!" she cried, launching herself into his large form, giving him a big hug and a kiss to the forehead. He rubbed against her for a moment before jumping up on guard in front of her.

"Hey Isa I got three, I'll have to…" Peter trailed off coming into the clearing, meeting eyes with the huge wolf in front of Bella for the first time. Seth growled, Peter dropped the deer he was carrying and got into a crouch, mirroring Seth's position.

"Stand down boys" Bella yelled, jumping to her feet and standing between them, palms out to each of them.

Peter looked at her quizzically, "Bella do you know this wolf?" he asked, curious, standing from his crouch but eyes never leaving Seth.

"Yes, this is my brother, Seth" she told Peter, continually glancing between the two of them.

"Your brother" Peter's eyes widened, and his gaze transferred to Bella, "I didn't know you had any siblings, I kind of thought…oh" he trailed off.

"Peter" I smiled at him "Seth and Leah are my step-brother and step-sister, their mom Sue is dating my dad. My dad adopted them when their father died; he's their legal guardian. You're my brother too" she finished, knowing that's what he was getting at.

Seth whined. "I'm sorry Seth. This is a Peter Whitlock. Remember how I told you about my job with Marybelle and becoming a Whitlock?" she waited while Seth nodded and straightened out of his defensive stance. Bella had been keeping him up to date on what went on in her life.

"Well it turns out, Peter and do you remember Jasper Hale?" she asked, again after a pause Seth nodded. "Well they are both Whitlocks from the 1800's presumed dead, but really turned into vampires. We're here to get Jasper out of the Cullens house. He's been there for four years all alone Seth" Bella said sadly.

Seth's eyes got big as saucers and then he ran into the woods.

"Where'd he go?" Peter asked, coming to Bella's side.

"To phase" she replied as Seth walked back out in cut-off shorts and no shirt, as usual.

"Hey Bells" Seth smiled, walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Seth" Bella smiled at him, and patted his cheek as they pulled back.

"I'm Seth" he offered a hand to Peter who stood by watching them in surprise. It was a good thing Jasper had previously explained about the tribe.

"Peter" he returned the handshake after a moment.

"Bells, there's something you need to know" he said turning back to her. "I've known there was someone living for months. I've been dropping dead animals on the Cullen front porch for the last 6. After a couple of weeks they finally started to disappear. I could feel the absolute despair and agony leaking from the house and I figured I had to be able to do something. I've never seen anyone but I was given a flash of I don't know, gratitude maybe? That's when I started to think that maybe it was Hale, given what you told us about the Cullen's and their abilities. Whoever it is though, they're suffering" Seth finished.

Peter looked surprised and sad.

"Thanks for trying to help Seth, that's what we're here to do" Bella said.

"What's your plan?" Seth asked.

"Peter and I are going to go to the house with the deer" she gestured to the dead animals on the ground "after Peter can tell me which room Jasper is in I am going to go in carrying one of them with Peter. The idea is to get Jasper to both see me, and stop starving himself. Peter will get me out if Jasper goes for me, but it's just a precaution, I don't think Jasper will hurt me. But it's the only way I could get Peter to agree" Bella smile fondly at him.

"Ok, I'm coming too" Seth said.

Bella looked at Peter, she wouldn't mind, but did he. Peter just looked at her and shrugged, "Seems like a nice, um kid? Werewolf? And if he's been helping my brother than I don't bear him any ill will" he finished. Seth gave Peter a grin.

"Ok then, Seth you can come too. But can you stay outside unless we need you? I don't want to crowd him" she looked to Seth for confirmation.

"No problem Bells, just want to keep you safe" Seth said. "I'll carry the deer" he added, walking over to pick them up and slinging all three over his shoulder.

"And I'll carry the girl" Peter smiled devilishly at Bella, again she rolled my eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot around Peter.

Peter picked her up and they walked to the house at a pace Seth could keep up with but much faster than Bella could have kept up with. 5 minutes later the back of the Cullen residence came into view; it was just as beautiful and timeless as she had remembered.

Peter set her down as Seth set two of the dead deer on the porch, while approaching Peter with the third. "I'm here if you need me" he said. Peter gave him a nod, taking the deer from him.

"Ready? He's upstairs" Peter asked Bella.

"Ready" she replied, gathering all of her confidence and courage. She knew she needed to feel no fear or apprehension when facing the scared and scarred empath upstairs.

Bella touched Seth on the shoulder as she passed, a reassurance; he gave her a small smile in return.

Peter and Bella walked in the back door and she reached for a light switch. It was as if the Cullens had never left. All of the furniture was as it was, Edward's piano was still there, ready to be played. The only difference was that dust covered some of the objects but mostly everything looked untouched as if the family would just waltz in the backdoor in the next few moments.

They headed for the staircase and walked up to the second floor, turning on lights as they went. Peter stopped in front of a door to a room she had never been in before. Bella knocked although she knew he'd be able to hear them outside.

"Jasper? It's Bella; Peter and I are coming in" she announced. She carefully tried the doorknob and it turned under her hand.

Bella stepped carefully into the room with Peter close behind. The room, just as the house, was pitch dark, at least to her. She felt for a light switch and flipped it on.

She surveyed the room in front of her, it looked to be in perfect order. "Jasper?" she called. It was then that she felt the most self-loathing, depressed, desperate, devastatedly crushed feeling overtake her body and she dropped to her knees.

"Isa?" Peter asked from behind her, frantically.

"The pain" she whispered.

"Jasper, where are you?" she gasped out.

It was then that a pair of orange eyes met hers from across the room.

The relief that surged through her at seeing Jasper fought against the foreign emotion of grief she knew wasn't hers. Jasper lunged for her as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter

Peter remained frozen in grief and fear as Jasper lunged for Bella, catching her as she crumpled to the ground. He inhaled her scent and seemed transfixed as he carefully cradled her and carried her to the bed. He carefully, so as not to jostle her, leaped into the center. His eyes never left her face and he held her close to his chest.

Peter felt worry mix with the fear and knew then that the emotions swirling within him were not his own. He dropped the deer he was holding and took a step towards the bed. The Major's eyes shot to his, Peter again froze. The Major let out a low growl in warning, but also almost in pleading. He couldn't bear Peter to come any closer.

Peter held up his hands but whispered, "I'm worried about her too." He did however keep his place. They would wait until Isa came back to them. All her could do was wait. He watched as the Major began to rock her, and brought all of his attention back to focusing solely on her.

Bella

Bella awoke to a rocking motion and cold all around her. It was quiet. She tried to open her eyes, but everything seemed heavy. Then the rocking stopped.

"Bella?" she heard someone croak.

"Isa?" she heard Peter whisper. This was followed by a low growl from beneath her, she realized someone was holding her.

With much effort, she pulled her eyelids open to see Peter across the room, the dead deer at his feet. Then she looked up and locked eyes with the person holding her: Jasper.

She reached up to touch his face and could see him hold his breath. As her fingers touched his skin electricity hummed, Jasper closed his eyes.

Peter took a step forward and Jasper's eyes opened and snapped to him in a second. Peter froze, then put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Isa? Are you ok?" he asked from where he stopped.

Bella looked at Peter and then at Jasper. "Yes, we're fine. I think your presence is setting him on edge. Why don't you go downstairs for a bit. I'll call you when we sort this out," she told Peter, glancing between the two men.

Peter looked at her, "If you're sure?" he asked. Jasper growled, but Peter didn't retreat, simply waited for Bella's response.

"Yes, I'll call when I'm ready for you to come back or let you know what we're going to do," she replied. He gave her a curt nod and ducked out of the room.

Then Bella turned her attention back to Jasper letting her joy and happiness at seeing him fill her. Her hope, her peace, her love at seeing him. His eyes widened, "Bella," he said, and it was then that Bella realized that the croaking noise from earlier was Jasper trying to speak.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok," she said. "We need to get you fed and then we can talk," she added, moving to stand but he wouldn't release her.

She turned to look at him again and then saw the haunted look in his eyes, the absolutely panicked look in them. "Jasper, Peter brought you three deer. I know it's not nearly enough but it will have to be a start, come," she said, trying again. If anything he looked more panicked.

"Jasper, you need to either tell me what's wrong, or drink the damn blood. I am not trying to have a one-sided conversation here," Bella said, letting her irritation seep through.

He relented, letting her up, and then letting her lead him by the hand over to the deer. She watched him as he stared at it. She dropped his hand with a squeeze, "I'll just wait in the hall," she said, going to take a step away from him when he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back with a frantic look.

"Don't go, can't stand it," he said, and when she looked into his eyes she could see the abandonment and grief there.

Bella looked at him and then down to the deer again. "Jasper, either you have to take that outside where I can move far enough away from you that I won't pass out, or you have to let me stand in the hall. I can't be this close to you when you eat. If we go outside I will ask Peter and Seth to move farther away," she finished.

He tilted his head, "Seth?" he asked.

"Yes Seth, Seth Clearwater, he's one of the wolves. He's been leaving animals on the front porch for you he said," she told him, his eyes bore some recognition.

He looked again between her and the deer. Then he dropped her hand and picked up the deer. "Outside," he said, she nodded.

Bella called out, "Peter and Seth move away from the house for a bit, we're coming outside. We're going to need some space for Jasper to eat".

Peter called back, "Got it!" and she heard the back door open and close.

Bella followed Jasper down the stairs and out the back door. When they reached the porch he noticed the other two deer that lay there, then looked back to Bella. She shrugged, "I heard you hadn't eaten for years, I knew you'd need this, and probably more". He nodded in reply before dropping the third deer next to the two on the deck. Then he looked at Bella before picking up one of the deck chairs and flashing to put it all the way on the other side of the backyard, a good 100m at least from the deck. Seeming satisfied he flashed back over to Bella. "Sit," he told her.

She nodded and walked to her pre-determined seat. When she was settled he looked at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Do it," she replied as he turned to his meal. He closed his eyes before sinking his teeth into first one, then the second, and finally the third deer. He didn't spill a drop and the deer looked like they did when Peter and Seth left them there. Jasper was still clean. He then walked over to Bella.

"Bella," he said again, crouching down in front of her. His voice sounded strained but no longer was gravelly. He let her feel his curiosity, his remorse, his hope.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked her.

"For you," she replied simply. "To apologize, to ensure you were ok, to be near you. So many reasons Jasper. I needed to see you," she finished.

"What do you have to apologize for?" he asked confused.

"For my birthday," she replied, sadly. Jasper was already shaking his head.

"That was my fault, and the reason you were left here, the reason the family spilt up. Bella, I am so sorry for taking Edward away from you with my weakness…" he didn't get to finish as Bella cut him off.

"It was not your fault Jasper," she said, grabbing his face between her hands.

"Look at me," she commanded and then waited until his tortured gaze met her "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You're a vampire and I am prey, I cut my finger and you reacted. And notice I said reacted. I always saw you trying to protect me from Edward. Tell me the truth Jasper: Were you going for my blood?" she questioned him.

He looked at her, analyzing everything from that perspective. Everyone else had assumed that he had jumped towards her for her blood, how had this one little human managed to see that he had been reacting to his desire to protect her, especially when even he hadn't?

"I didn't think so," Bella said smugly.

"I never answered you," Jasper replied.

"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes Jasper," Bella smiled, Jasper looked downtrodden again.

"Yes, you can see your blood in my eyes. I haven't been eating so they are still red with your blood. After your birthday party I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had nearly taken the life of someone I deeply cared about. How could I kill ANYTHING to sustain myself? I was such a horrible being as to lunge for YOU, YOU Bella, you of all people. You're sweet, and trusting, and above all, innocent. I couldn't do it. I have spent the time since your birthday in my room," he trailed off hanging his head.

Bella reached out and ran a hand down his hair. His eyes came up to meet hers and he started adding to his speech. "Alice divorced me. Said she was better off without me, and that I'd find my true mate one day. The family left me here. But it was the agony of being away from you that was the hardest, even more so because I didn't have the chance to explain myself to you, the chance to apologize. But I couldn't come to find you until I knew I was strong enough. Until I overcome my bloodlust," he started talking faster and Bella dropped her hand back to her lap.

"When I saw you today I thought I had lost it. That my entire struggle had been for naught when you walked through the door with your tempting scent. But I realized that it had all been FOR you, and that I could never hurt you. All of my struggles since your birthday party were so I could see you again. I realized that it wouldn't matter if you were the last thing with blood in it on the earth, I'd never be able to hurt you. I was so overcome with grief that I'd never be able to tell you how I felt because you'd be so terrified of me. Then you passed out as I lunged for you. I thought for sure you would wake up and want nothing to do with me," he touched her hand, as it rested on the armrest of the chair.

"Jasper," Bella went to interrupt.

"Let me finish please," he requested. Bella nodded.

"I have never felt as strongly for someone as I do for you, Bella. I don't know in what way I feel connected to you, just that I am. I don't know what you're doing with your life, or where you ended up, or even who you are with, but I want you to know I'll be whatever you want me to be in your life, even if it's just the shadows," Jasper didn't get any farther because Bella launched herself into his arms.

He caught her easily but allowed them to topple to the grass with her on top. He simply stared up at her in wonder as she looked down at him with absolute affection.

It was then that Bella's necklace caught Jasper's attention. He reached up a hand to look at it more closely. First, surprise and confusion, then anger, and finally disappointment and resignation crossed his features.

"So you're with Peter now?" Jasper asked, sullenly.

"With Peter?" Bella asked, confused.

"You do know what this is, right?" Jasper asked Bella, still holding her necklace between her fingertips.

"It's the Whitlock crest," Bella answered, equally confused, "Why would you think I was with Peter?" she asked.

"Well you came here with him. You ordered him away and you're wearing his crest. I think it's pretty clear," Jasper finished.

At this Bella began to laugh, dropping her head to Jasper's shoulder. She was sure he could feel her mirth.

"That's why you're upset?" she asked, still trying to contain her amusement.

"Yes," Jasper nodded, not understanding what she thought was funny. He sat up and set her back in the chair.

"Jasper, it's your crest too," she responded, still smiling at him, albeit more shyly.

She watched as first shock, and then confusion, and then awe flashed across his face. With the look of a man barely daring hope he whispered, "Does that mean you're willing to talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bella

Bella smiled at Jasper. "Yes, that means I am willing to talk. But first, I think we should put Peter and Seth out of their misery as I am sure they are nervously waiting on us," she smirked.

Jasper seemed to have completely forgotten about them based on the surprised look on his face.

Bella went to stand, and Jasper leap to his feet.

"Peter! Seth!" she called out. "It's safe. You can come out now!" she chucked.

Within 5 seconds both Seth and Peter were standing in front of her.

"Glad to hear it," Peter said, pulling Bella into a casual hug before handing her off to Seth for him to do the same.

Jasper was tense until Bella returned to his side.

"So now that we're all settled, and The Major has his mate…" Peter trailed off when Jasper growled. Then his eyes got really big.

"Seriously? You didn't tell her yet?" he asked dumbfounded, retreating a little. "Then what the hell have you two been talking about?!" he sputtered throwing his hands in the air.

"Mate?" Bella asked looking between Peter and Jasper before it dawned on her.

Jasper was vacillating between looking at her forlornly and desperately, and shooting daggers at Peter.

"You mean…I'm…We're…" Bella couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Peter, perhaps now would be a good time to take a hunting trip. A hunting trip that is a few hours run time away, don't you think?" Jasper stated, but it sounded more like an order then a suggestion.

Peter swallowed, looked to Bella who was still in shock, and then gave a nod before retreating into the trees.

Bella sighed, coming back to herself. "Seth, why don't you go home too. I'll be sure to catch up with you before we head back to Texas, ok?" she gave him a weak smile.

"Ok Bells, I'll tell Charlie you say hi, and don't worry I'll leave out the part about seeing you," he finished, throwing her a wink. "Bye Jasper!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the woods leading him back to Forks.

Jasper's eyes followed Seth before snapping back to Bella as she spoke.

"Mate?" Bella looked at Jasper.

He sighed. "Maybe we should take this inside? I'd offer you some food but I don't think we have anything in the house," he grimaced.

Bella nodded, before moving to pick up the chair to carry back to the porch. Jasper simply took it from her and then walked at a slow human pace beside her.

They crossed the backyard and went up the back steps, where Jasper deposited the chair on the porch before entering the open plan family room.

"Do you want to stay down here or head upstairs?" he asked, looking around the room at all of the covered furniture.

"Upstairs sounds good," she replied.

Jasper nodded and led the way back up to what she'd determined must have been "his" room since there seemed to be no touches of Alice there.

He walked in and then hesitantly sat on the bed. Deciding that she needed to be close for this conversation she followed suit and sat down facing him.

"Bella, I will warn you that you will not like everything I have to tell you. All I ask is that you listen until the end. Then I will answer any questions you may have, all right?" he requested solemnly.

Once Bella nodded, he began. "I know we've never really known each other, and you really don't know that much about me but I've been drawn to you since the first day you walked into our high school. At first I figured it was your blood because like everyone else it smelled especially sweet to me. But then I could see the pureness to your intentions, how you genuinely hated all of the attention people gave you, and I'll admit, I was curious. But you were human so what interest could you really be to me in the long term?" he paused to consider his phrasing.

"Then the blasted accident happened and Edward exposed himself. You knew we weren't human and I could tell you weren't going to let it go. When Edward told us about what you had said…I…well…I voted to kill you Bella. And I would have done it too if it hadn't of been for Alice," he sounded resigned but resolute.

"Once she convinced me that you were going to be the best of friends, and we couldn't kill you, I was on constant alert. I was wary of the knowledge you held. As I know you are aware it's technically a death sentence, either to this life or to the grave but you cannot know about vampires and remain human. Yet here you sit. You truly are the exception Bella" he shook his head.

"So I figured I would just stay away from you. Then you walked into our home." He rolled his eyes. "You were embarrassed, and shy, and I could feel the self-deprecating way you viewed yourself. But what truly entranced me was the lack of fear, there was trepidation there, but it was more for meeting new people. I was confused. Then Edward later told me you were only nervous that we wouldn't like you. It's truly confounding!" he said almost frustrated.

"You should have been scared out of your wits, instead you walk into our home afraid instead that we won't like you. You're crazy, you know that right?" he smiled at her good-naturedly. She gave him a small smile in return.

"But it was your emotions that captured me from that day and every day forward. You genuinely liked us, and enjoyed spending time with us. Your emotions were so pure, so untroubled, that it was like a breath of fresh air to me. And when you started to feel love, it wasn't just for Edward, it was for all of us. When we went to Arizona I could feel it even then, and towards me no less! I couldn't understand it! But that's just you Bella, you accept, and you love unconditionally. You have a beautiful soul," he said looking at her intensely.

"Then your birthday happened," he sighed. "And everything went to hell. I thought you would hate me, that you would never speak to me again and that I would never have the opportunity to apologize. Then Edward comes home and tells us that you broke it off and don't want anything to do with us; he demanded that we move. I almost came to you then to beg your forgiveness but he forbid any of us from seeing you," he looked down sadly.

"Then Alice came and handed me the divorce paperwork. She told me that we would both be better off this way. We've known since the beginning that we weren't mates but it hurt so much for her to abandon me in my moment of weakness. I needed her and the family but they left me here. I thought of coming to look for you but knew you wouldn't want to see me." He looked at her with regret swimming in his eyes.

"I'll…" Bella started but Jasper interrupted her, "Please let me finish," he pleaded. She nodded her assent.

"So I've been here serving what I thought of as purgatory since they left less than 24 hours after your birthday. I wanted to build up my tolerance to see you again, to at least apologize, but I wanted it to be safe for you," he looked down.

When he didn't speak for several minutes, Bella placed a finger under his chin making him meet her gaze.

"Jasper, it's been four years," she smiled at him sadly.

"Has it really?" he asked surprised. Bella nodded.

"Jasper I would never have wanted you to starve yourself. And I would have welcomed your visit. I'll always want to see you," she smiled at him.

"Would you really have? Even right after I almost killed you? Surely you're not that insane," he asked her distressed.

Bella nodded. "Jasper, we've been over this. You weren't trying to kill me, you were trying to protect me. And yes, I would have welcomed you. I've wanted to make this apology for as long as you have. And I've always wanted to know you better than I did."

"But why Bella? That's what I'm getting at," Jasper asked her.

"I…I…I fell apart when you all left," she looked down. "But it wasn't until I was in Texas and working my most recent job that I discovered that it was you I missed most. It was you and the family. It wasn't Edward, which was weird to me. It was then that I realized I had been drawn to the wrong person. It simply made sense at the time because Edward wasn't dating anyone," she shifted a little.

"But Jasper, now you need to tell me. Peter said your mate. What exactly did he mean? And how do you know for sure?" she asked.

Jasper stared at her for a long moment, and she knew he was testing the emotional climate around them too. She threw out her love and trust to ensure he knew that whatever he was going to say wouldn't upset her.

He looked at her resolved for a moment before beginning to speak very quickly. "You know who your mate is when it's hard to be away from them. You know who your mate is when electricity hums underneath your skin when you touch. You know who your mate is when you would die to protect them. And in our case, that I didn't kill you when I had only eaten a handful of animals total in four years is a pretty good indicator. I've known it was a possibility since your birthday party, but I knew for sure when you walked into my room earlier today. But Bella, you need to know, it doesn't mean you have to choose me. It means that we would both be happy with one another and that we were made for one another but it's still a choice. I would never force you into anything. I have quite the past and a lot of baggage. If you don't want me that's fine too. I would just stay in the shadows and watch out for you. I don't want the Volturi to find out about what you know. I could give you that. But I promise I will respect whatever you decide," he finished with a very carefully neutral expression.

"I have just two questions: If I am made for you, and you are made for me, why would I not choose you?" Bella asked.

"Well, as I said, I've got a past. A past that you have a right to know but definitely still affects me. It's literally written in my skin. And we can go into that, but what's your second question?" he asked her.

"If I chose you, would you insist on leaving me human and dictating my decisions for the rest of my days? Because I couldn't live with that," she finished, but he was already shaking his head.

"I am not my brother, Bella. If you chose me I would hope you would want me for eternity as it would kill me to see you wither away. However, I would never force that on you. You would have the choice as to when or if you wanted that. And as for making your decisions for you I think I've made my position pretty clear on that point. You have, and would continue to have, the complete ability to make your own decisions, although I would hope that on some things you would consult me and we could make choices together," he responded honestly.

"Ok then" Bella said.

"Ok, what?" Jasper looked confused.

"Ok, then I agree to your terms. Jasper I already love you, and I can't imagine my like without you. But I'm an independent woman, much more so then when you knew me 4 years ago and I couldn't bear it if you smothered me. I choose you, I want us," Bella smiled at him, and reached for his hand giving it a squeeze.

"You…us…what?" he sputtered out looking down to their hands.

Bella laughed, "What's the problem Jasper? Cat got your tongue?" Bella drawled.

Jasper looked at her surprised, and then his eyes flashed to black. "That Texas drawl suits you Darlin'," he drawled back.

Bella laughed, and then leaned in to kiss him, giving him plenty of time to back away. Jasper froze but didn't move. She leaned in very carefully and placed a chase kiss on his lips before sitting back.

Jasper snapped out of it, and pulled her back in for a much more intense kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and only pulled back when she needed air. He was rough but kind. She liked it.

"Bella, there are some things you need to know about me to make an informed choice," Jasper sat back remorseful.

"I already made my choice, and I choose you, Jasper. I think I know everything I need to know," Bella said coyly.

"I don't think you do," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"I beg to differ, maybe I should tell you what I know and you can fill in the blanks" Bella countered playing with the crest hanging around her neck.

"Very well," Jasper gestured to Bella to begin.

"Well it all started when I went to deliver groceries…" she began her tale.


End file.
